seventh year
by fan-rei
Summary: the granger with the rise of power of Voldemort are put under the protection of the order of phoenix and more especially Minerva Mcgonagall.
1. Default Chapter

7° year

disclamer : don't own anything.

Warning : slash MM/HG

A.N. sorry it's rather long before things happen.

Special thanks to my beta-reder fade9wayz.

1.

It was the 7° year of Harry Potter, and of course of thousand of other near adults, but they were not The Boy-Who-Lived. Historicaly the last year of school of an illustrate unknow has not the same significance.

And all was not good in our favorite magical world. Voldemort was alive. His followers were growing in power and number, just like disappearences of muggleborns, muggles, sqibs and generally all who oppposed the rise of HeWho-Mustn't-Be-Named.

That's why Hermione Granger, an exceptionnel witch by all standard, but who had the bad idea to be associated with the brat number two to kill behind Albus Dumblemore and who was born in muggle familly, was terrified for her parents.

The phoenix's order discuted it and it was decided to put in safe the most people possible. Alas wards was not sufficients in majority of cases and they were not enough to protect all targets days and nights.

Some were gone in hiding sometimes in other countries, magical wards were reinforced, many became secrets kepeers, nobody or little risked themselves to go at night. The atmosphere was rather gloom...

The major trouble was in protecting muggle famillies. The magical ones gathered themselves around Hogwarts. But for muggle ones the best soluce was to go in hinding. It was not easy. They have life, works and familly. Moreover money was nedeed to move.

The Granger may not be target number one, but it was sure they were on the black list of death eaters. Their daughter was one of the dream team, some could tell 'the brain of the group'. She was a witch reputed for her barvery and her cleverness. Without her it's very possible that the boy on who all hope were fonded, would be dead several times.

In this condition, protecting the Granger was a priority. It was proposed to put wards and monitoring their house. But wards could be put down and they nedeed to go out, would it be only for bying food and working.

Going in hiding in another country was rejected by Hermione's parents who wanted to stay near her daughter. They raised her to have her own ideas and defend them and they were very proud of her. Leaving her in difficult time was as if they turned their back to what they have taught her. It was not possible.

And stuborness was a familly's trait, so the order forget it. Neverless it left them with little possibilities. Made them stay in Hogwarts was rejected too. All would want to take refuge in the school and it was simply not possible. Minerva Mcgonagall astonished everybody in proposing to let live the Granger in her manor.

She was know to be a stict but fair teacher. Her transfiguration skill were extraordinaire, even in the magical world. She was most respected, altrough often overlooked near the famous and powerful headmaster Dumblemore, who she had followed and helped time and again.

It keeps posing troubles. The Granger would need to give up of their old life, their friends, works and home. Moreover the Ministry of Magic takes great care in maintaining the the magical wold and the muggle one separated.

But the Granger were thrilled by this idea. And really it was the best soluce.

A.N. please leave a little review, even a little " it was good or crap. point."  
if you don't, and here i'm talking especially for the flammers, i won't continue, promise!


	2. 2

2.

There were still twenty days before school began again. Normaly, Minerva Mcgonagall, due to her role of Deputy Headmistress, would have already gone to Hogwarts to supervise works of last minutes. But with her invitation for the Granger to stay at her home, she decided that helping them to acclimate to a magical environment would be best.

Moreover, with the rise of Voldemort, the number of students was fast lowering at Hogwarts. It was considered like a fortified town, a raisonnably safe place, but also a place to absolutly take for the death-eaters and it would certainly see some fights.

The staff of the school had forseen that and security had increased for the last six years. They would know what to do. The professor Mcgonagall, as a far-sighted woman, had already made all plans necessary. The others teachers just nedeed to follow the instructions she left for the last details of organisation.

It was decided that she'd go to take Georges, Elizabeth and their daugther at their home. The order didn't want to leave any traces. The Mcgonagall's Manor was kept in a secret place,only known of her trusted friend Albus Dumbledore. The Granger told their friends and neighbours that they were going on holiday in Italy like last year. It wouldn't wake suspicion.

The trouble came when they tried doing their bags. They were very attached to this house. It was where they moved in when Hermione was born. It was full of memories. Memories that they wanted with them. In the end and after some cries and some discussions, they agreed with their very reasonable daughter and just took their clothing, their papers, some photo albums and what is generally needed when you go on a trip.

Even like that, their luggage were so packed they were about to burst and far too heavy. Hermione waved her wand and after a 'reducio', it was more manageable. Just in time too, if the bell above their frontdoor was any indication.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione Granger opened the door to a lady in blue jean with a denim jacket and long black hair. Bewildered, she was staring until the lady talked : "May I come Miss Granger?" She knew this voice, but the person in front of her couldn't be ... "Professor Mcgonagall?"

Straightening herself, she gave way to her teacher and closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry professor, I didn't recognize you at first." Minerva was finding that very funny, if the twinkling in her eyes and the ghost of a smile were any indication.

"Were you waiting for somebody else?" Taking pity of her favorite pupil, she explained : "My father was muggle." At Hermione's gasp, she tried to lighten the atmosphere. "I know it was quite a while since I lived with him, but I'm almost sure I didn't wander around in jeans. It seems it is the most widespread style of dress during the last decades among muggles, isn't it?"

Hermione nervously answered : "Yes... But you seem so different like that. You look so young and normal, well you know you don't stand out like most wizzards. I didn't expect it. Not that it's a bad thing or... oh damn I'm rambling. Please forgive me, professor. You surprised me, that's all. You're very beautiful like that. Not that you usually aren't or anything. It's just you seem totally different with your hair down and without your glasses and... Mom! Dad! Come here please!"

Her 'please' seemed a little desesperate to her own ears, but Minerva didn't comment. She seemed a little astonished and amused, though. 'Damn, I'm turning in the babbling idiot of the town. On the other hand, the professor looked a lot more decontracted that way. 'If I look at it in a positive way, it's a good thing.'


	3. 3

3.

The Grangers, hearing the pleading ton of their daughter, ran to see what could turn their precocius and very brave child so nervous. Through if they had take the time to think about aboutr it, they would have agreed it was not the best move, it could very well have been death eaters after all. Was it not the reason they nedeed to go?

Looking around, all they could see was a rather perplexed lady. Nothing to worry about. "Hermione dear, why did you call? Is there some trouble?"

She shook her head. "No mom, nothing to worry. Sorry for frightening you. Professor Mcgonagall is here. Professor,they're my parents Elizabeth and Georges Granger."

"Yes, I know. I meet them at the last reunion. I'm sure we could get to know each other better later, but for now, it would be best if we could depart without more delay. Unless you have some last things to settle?"

Mrs Granger approached and took the hand of the teacher who had such a great impact in their daugther's life. They had heard a lot of good things concerning her this last six years. "We've just finished packing. I hope we'll be able to come back. We are very fond of this house; It's our home sweet home."

"Believe me, Mrs Granger, I understand, but we really need to go."

"Of course, and we must thank you for what you're doing. It's really througthful and generous of you to let us live at your manor. We will try not to be too much of a trouble. I hope we will become fast friends. And please, call me Elizabeth. It would be best if we are all in first name basis."

"Very well, Elizabeth. Please come all with me. The magical tranports are regulated by the ministry of magic and so, for the sake of appearance, we'll travel with my car."

"You have a car, Professor? One like the Weasley?" exclaimed an excited Hermione.

"Please, love, be quiet... You sound just like Arthur. It's to believe you've never seen a car of your whole life." complained her father.

"Sorry dad. It's just that I was not with the boys when they used the flying car."

At that he said laughing : "And it was lacking in your list of extrordinary rash things to do?"

Seeing Hermione frowning Minerva decided to intervene. "I'm sorry, but my car is an old one and the only thing extraordinary it has, is that it's still working. Any magical trace could be detected and give away our plan. This traces would be visible a long time in a muggle environment, without anything to cover it."

This reminder seemed to put a stop to the general excitement. That is, until they saw the white little 4L that was parked on the pavement. The atmosphere turned back to a more amused one at that sight.

Mr Granger chuckled and had to grab his sides for his trouble while the Granger women tried not to smile too broadly. Minerva didn't seem to mind, though. She flatted the blank of her car with a gentle carress and announced proudly : "Miss Nelle, my car!" On which, the lips of the Grangers were bitten, trying not to laugh out loud.

Elizabeth talked first again : "It's a really nice car..."

But Georges interrupted his wife before she could continue. "Is it a car of collection?"

When she heard this, Hermione put her foot on his, and with the bossy attitude she was well-known for, began giving orders : "Alright, it's enough! Your car's great, Professor. Just unexpected, like your appearance... My parents will behave, I promise"

After that, she threw a black look to the two guilty as charged and continued : "The bags in the trunk. The children in the back and I get the shotgun seat. If you please, Professor?"

At Minerva's bemused nod Hermione smiled happily and everyone was soon in their respective seat. The voyage could begin.


	4. 4

4.

The car was indeed old , but it was obvious it had been loved and well maintained. The drive was uneventful and soon, they arrived to an old landing strip. There they found a little plane, which like other things around, had seen better days.

Mcgonagall exited her car and put a gentle hand on the engine. "Let me explain for the last time what will happen. The plane will fly you to Italy. You will need to use a portkey." She insisted strongly on the next part : "Both of you must absolutely touch it at the same time, exactly half an hour after taking off. The key has the form of a bottle of champagne."

Then she looked in the eyes of the Grangers : "It's your last chance for turning back. After that, the plane will continue its way on auto-pilot to finally crash in the montains. It will be considered as a simple Muggle accident. Your familly and friends will believe you're dead. For their and your security, you must understand that trying to contact them in any fashion will be impossible."

Mrs Granger nodded decisively. "We know Minerva. We talked a lot about it. And really it's for the best. Take care of our little princess for us, will you?"

"Mom, please! I'm not a little girl anymore and I will see you again before school and during holydays."

Mr Granger who had stayed back until now, morally supporting his wife, stepped u pand embraced Hermione : "You will always be our baby and it's the prerogative of all parents to worry. We love you."

Minerva put a reassuring hand on her star pupil and sayd in a confiant and decided tone : "Don't worry I will take good care of miss Granger. I promise you nothing will happen to her.

We will stay the first week in your home to settle the last details. I'm sorry though to let you fend by yourself in the manor in the meantime."

All heard Hermione muttering : "Last details.. mm. It's the death of my parents that we're talking about there! Our nosy neighbour will be so happy to take care of poor little Hermione. The rest of the familly, distraught, will not stop calling. And I'll have to talk to some rats of lawyers. A week to settle all of this is really short..."

Elizabeth embraced her daughter. "I know love, it will be difficult. But your 'best prof ever' will be there to help you. Anyway, we will soon be reunited and safe. As for us, I think that we will be very busy too. Ok love?"

While Hermione was hidden in her mother's arms, Minerva raised a eyebrow and murmured to herself : "Best prof ever?", which made Hermione blush a nice red that went very well with her t-shirt. No explanation was given about it, the only clue being a little and knowing smile tugging on the Grangers's lips.

A.N. thanks you for reviewing 'morgana-alex', 'allthesame', 'elayne sedai', 'Nightwing 509' and my beta-reader 'fade9wayz'.


	5. 5

A.N. another chapter, not terrible, but normally it improves later...

Allthesame, I'm sorry but I finish a chapter when I feel it's nedeed or when I have no more idea for the day. It will have a happy ending, but I'm afraid the fic will be rather long and slow.

Thanks you to all my reviewers, without you I wouldn't keep going.

5. the muggle witch.

Hermione and Minerva watched the plane leave. Being assured that all would go well for Hermione's parents, they hurried to come back to the Grangers's house. They had a lot of things to do. Nevertheless, the young woman seemed nervous and it was rather understandable. Minerva tried to talk a little about what would happen next but decided to give her some time to adjust.

"Miss Granger, I don't think you'll have any visitors before the news of your parents's accident is broadcasted. If you want, we could just get back to your home and have a quiet day."

But Hermione shook her head with a forced smile.

"Your offer is very appalling, but I don't think it will be possible. One of our neighbour is quite nosy. You can count on her to come with false friendlyness and try putting her big nose where she shouldn't. And my not being in Italy with my parents and staying at home with a friend... Well the wheels of her brain will turn three times faster."

"Miss Granger, there's less than one month left before school and it's exactly how long your parents said to everyone they'd be gone. And I'm not some teenage boy. There is absolutly no reason for this woman to say anything. It will be alright, you'll see."

The line about the boy made Hermione smile, but otherwise, she didn't seem very convinced. "Professor, as my friend you should call me by my first name. It would be much more believable."

The Scottish woman smiled but kept her eyes on the road. "And you, Hermione, should stop calling me Professor."

Hermione blushed, although she didn't know why. "of course, Prof... err, I meant Minerva." For the woman driving, hearing her name prononced like that by her favorite student, made her a little uneasy, although very happy. She was so often Professor Mcgonagall, strict deputy headmistress, that being just Minerva was a little strange. She had almost forgotten she existed.

They made the rest of the way in silence, both lost in their thought.

Arrived at the Grangers's house, Hermione perked up and gave a tour to Minerva. It had a first floor, but was actually rather small. On the ground floor, there were two bedrooms, one bathroom and the kitchen near the frontdoor. Upstairs, there were another bedroom and a room with a bookshelf and one computer.

"My room is upstairs, you can take the room near the kitchen. It's a guestroom. It should be fine. You can use the computer if you want, just call me if you aren't sure about something or if you have any trouble."

Minerva put her hand on the younger woman shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be alright, Hermione. Don't worry." She looked around her with a smile. "I understand what your parents told me about this house, it gives off a homey feeling. It's lovely." That made Hermione smile too.

Just then the bell of the frontdoor rang. Hermione rolled her eyes in a way that meant "I told you so". And indeed, it was her dear neighbour : mrs Nott. The 'witch', the most annoying being in the whole vicinity. Some inhabitants even bad mouthed that she was the most terrifing thing that could befall on a house.

When they opened the door they were confronted to the sight of a big fat woman with vicious expression. Her make-up had been applied overgenerously and with little taste, if any at all. When she talked, her voice reminded that of an actress, one deceased since at least a good century and who had smoked far too many cigarettes in her life. The voice was trying to be sultry, but was more like a cawing that managed to drip with disapproval

"Dear Hermione, I hear you will be all alone in this big 'sniff' house until your 'little friend' comes. Poor dear... but don't worry, I will keep you company." She didn't wait to see how her speech was taken and entered the house as if she was the owner.

Minerva was speechless, the gut of this woman! She was almost worst than Umbridge! Seeing Hermione sad and furious, she decided to take matters in her own hands. With a face full of interest and false honesty, she approached her like a tiger would his prey.

"Hello there. I'm Kath." She couldn't use her real name, it wasn't a common one. It wouldn't do to be found by death eaters because of such a silly mistake."May I know who I have the honour and pleasure to meet?"

The fool literally inflated with undeserved pride. "I'm Mrs Nott. It's so rare to meet such polite young people nowadays." At that, she threw a side glance to an diesbelieving and annoyed Hermione.

Minerva just smiled innocently. "So true, isn't it Hermione ?" The latter tried not to laugh while the fool kept talking without realizing that something was off.

"Yes, just this morning, I stumbled on the Qotteroy and they ran away without even a 'hello'. You know the Qotteroy I'm sure. Poor dear. A very nice family for their kind, they're a bit loud and scruffy but you can't hold it against them, can you?" 'sniff'.

At that, the temper of the two other women was beginning to really rise. Minerva thought it was time Mrs Nott take her leave before axes went flying everywhere. Her voice was notably frostier when she adressed her again.

"Well, Mrs Nott, I'm sure you have a lot of things to do and we wouldn't want to hold you back. I will take good care of Hermione. Do not let such devoted and admirable feelings worry you any more than they already have."

But Mrs Nott seemed very oblivious to subtext.

"Oh no, dear, 'sniff' it's no trouble at all and I must absolutely meet the young man 'sniff' who will stay under this roof. With the departure of the poor child's parents, I have to make sure everything will be all right. I'm sure they will thank me later."

At this point, Hermione's face had taken **very** interesting colours. Minerva smoothly slid between the two. "Oh really? I didn't know you were family." Her voice had decidedly taken a sharp edge **that** seemed to attract the fool's attention. "I'm the friend who's going to stay with Hermione. There is no boy, so no need for you to stay here one more minute!"

Diplomacy went only for so long. "No need to take this tone with me, young lady! Though not so young now. 'sniff' you can't be a friend of this silly goose. 'sniff' How old are you after all? "

"Twenty six thank you, you prehistorical harpie!" with that, she took the intruding neighbour by the collar of her dress and threw her out. "And don't ever come back your stupid, old, vindicative nobody!" Then she closed the door with a loud BOOM and leaned against the doorframe.

Meanwhile, Hermione was folded in two, laughing to tears. Seeing that, Minerva couldn't help but joining her. Soon they were both all red and trying to regain their breath.

Then, the doorbell rang again. DRING! DRING!

They looked at each other in disbelief. It couldn't be the the old hag, could it? If she didn't take the hint the first time, Minerva was afraid she'd need to use the big ammos. But it wasn't Mrs Nott at the door.

It seemed that all her neighbours were gathered in front of her home. Hermione was the one to speak, this time. "Hello everybody. eum... Is there something we can do for you?"

They all smiled at that. "You already did, thank you."

Hermione was bewildered. Was everybody turning crazy today?

A black and bald man with an easy smile approached and shook Minerva's hand. "Hello mam' I'm Phillip Qotteroy. May I know the name of the saver of our district?"

Minerva's brain seemed to gear up faster because she completely relaxed and turned to him with an easy smile on her face that made her look a decade younger. "I'm Kath. Pleased to meet you. I'm Hermione's friend."

"And ours, after what you've done. Thank you again. Nobody had the courage to do what you just did to the old witch. She deserved it for a long time now." All noded at that. "If you ever need something, don't hesitate asking us."

"We will, thank you."

A.N. thanks fade9wayz for beta reading.


	6. 6

6. first evening together.

The evening was already well advanced when the neighbors left. They had spent a good time telling jokes and anecdotes about the no more so dreaded Mrs. Nott. Hermione had been astonished to see the ease which her usually aloof professor behaved with.

She was smiling and her eyes were sparkling. With her hair down and her muggle clothes, she had a striking appearance. She knew that she was older than her mother, but really, no one could guess just by looking at her. She looked like a young woman full of life, a beautiful one...

Moreover she was a Gryffondor, which also meant a very brave woman. And she had seen her put herself in harm's way countless times to defend people like Hagrid or Harry, but somehow, seeing her defend her like that was totally different. She was really protective and it made Hermione feel safe.

She knew without a doubt that the professor that she admired like no other would be there to help her. If she was honest with herself, she had to admit that she had a little crush on her teacher. Her parents wouldn't stop teasing her with it. They said it was obvious that she really liked 'her super prof ever'.

Damn, she hoped they would behave and that they were alright. With all that was happening, she didn't have time to think about them. 'But really, Minerva... - she could call her Minerva now, and loud and clear..-.' she almost giggled 'Ack! What am I doing? Get a hold on yourself Hermione!' she sternly told herself '... Minerva was there for only one moment and all hell already broke loose...'

She hoped it wouldn't be how the rest of the week would turn, but she strongly doubted it ...

Unaware that she was the center of the young woman's inner turmoil, Minerva made her best to give Hermione the time to sort out her thoughts. Hermione would have difficult times to face soon. So, the older woman wanted to help her anyway possible. She went in the kitchen and looked in the fridge. There was almost only frozen food.

She shook her head, but didn't make any comment otherwise. It had the advantage of being easy and fast to cook. She decided on a meal of carbonara pastas and set the table waiting for the food to be ready.

Then she called her student. "Hermione I took the freedom to look around for food. I hope you don't mind..."

"I don't. Thank you Minerva. It's really nice."

"It didn't take me any time at all. I'm afraid I only found frozen food. We need to buy some groceries for the week."

Hermione looked embarrassed and blushed a little. "I know the Hogwarts food is better, but it's not so bad. And I must admit that I don't know how to cook at all, other than boiled eggs and maybe some cookies..."

The older woman tried to reassure her precious student. "It's alright. I don't cook very well myself, but I'm sure I can manage some simple cooking. Don't worry yourself. I'll take care of that."

Surprising herself, she added : "Although I'm a little disappointed that a clever and overachieved student like you didn't take the time to learn cooking along the rest of your activities..." Hermione began to blush in shame but when she heard the rest of her professor's sentence, she was blushing for other reasons altogether.

"... Aiming for the best notes in every subject you chose, helping your friends and younger students with their homework, organizing all the details of the DA reunion, trying to save young Harry from himself and others, managing to be a step ahead of the ministry, alerting the wizard community of Voldemort 's return, freeing recalcitrant house elves..."

Seeing the adorable blush on her favorite student, she couldn't keep a straight face and smiled a warmly. "I'm really proud of you, Hermione, just like the faculty of Hogwarts and your parents. You are a very brilliant witch, and very courageous too. I attributed points to our house, but I don't think I thanked you enough for what you did."

She took a deep breath and looked the younger woman in the eyes. "So, from the bottom of my heart : thanks to the beautiful, clever and most promising young witch I ever the pleasure to meet ."

Hermione was having tears in her eyes and she seemed to shine from embarrassment and happiness. She wanted to hug her professor. It meant so much to be acknowledged and appreciated for what she did. Sometimes, she had the impression she was just the bushy bookworm that annoyed everybody.

Seeing the emotion displayed in these so expressive eyes, Minerva was glad she said it. She made a note to show more often her appreciation of her hard work. Maybe she could slip a word about it to the order...

It wouldn't do to let her star pupil cry her eyes out. So Minerva got up and hugged Hermione. The embrace was affectionate and gentle, but it made the emotive woman cry more. It was all too much.

"Ssh... It's all fine. Ssh. Don't cry please, it was not my intention. There. All's fine." She kept trying to calm her down with comforting non-senses and petting her bushy but soft hair.

After a moment, the older woman took Hermione in her arms and carried her to her bed where she continued her gentle treatment. The tears tarried and soft snores took their place. Minerva stayed a moment longer to make sure that everything was indeed fine and fell sound asleep too.

A.N. no, perverts, it's nothing sexual.

And special thanks to fade9wayz who took time long in the night (or morning) to beta read it.


	7. 7

A.N.

Nightwing509, Em and allthesame thanks you so much for reviewing.

Em I would suggest you go see the AN from chapter1. yes it will be slash. Although as I said previously the fic will be rather long and slow. So if you want you can read a little more or not. Do as you wish...

It means a lot to me. Thanks you allthesame.

7. The day after...

Yesterday had been rough and emotional. It was no wonder both women were so tired that they fell asleep. What was surprising though, was waking up engulfed in her crush's arms.

But it felt so very good...

Hermione immediately chided herself. It wouldn't do to let herself dream impossible dreams. She was above all pragmatic and knew this situation had to have a perfectly logic and rational reason...

The memories of the evening fell on her like a ton of bricks. Damn, her professor didn't see her in the best light! First a babbling idiot, then a hysterical girl who couldn't even manage to get rid of a prick by herself and who completely collapsed in tears when complimented.

Hermione sighed. In doing so, she shifted in bed, which reminded her that she wasn't alone in it, although it should be rather difficult to forget something like that. The curves of the older woman were pressing against her own and proved to be an interesting wake up call.

'Think pure thoughts Hermione!' However, a long and ebony strand of hair came to caress her face and tickle her neck. 'Right, as if I could ignore how soft she feels, how nice she smells, how...'

DING.DING.

That made Hermione's thoughts derail abruptly and woke a sleepy Minerva who yawned and stretched like a cat. The younger woman kept her eyes glued to the toned abdomen the move revealed. She then straightened herself and looked in two of the most beautiful jade eyes she had ever seen, they were full of sleep, that added to her messy hair made Hermione feel dizzy.

DING.DING.

"Rotten bell!" With that curse, the young owner of the house rose and stormed to the door. Behind her she heard her professor chuckle. It was a blushing and very annoyed Hermione who answered the door.

And it were two contrite and sad-looking policemen who greeted her. It was obvious they didn't want to be there. "Good morning. Miss Granger, I guess...'

Hermione nodded, dumbfounded. She was still sleepy and a little perturbed. She knew their presence was normal, but for the life of herself, she couldn't remember why.

The policeman who had talked threw a pleading look to his partner, the latter doing his best to ignore it. "Right, er... is there an adult in the house with whom we could talk, please?"

Minerva chose this moment to make her presence known. "Yes sir, is there anything I can do for you?"

The policemen nodded, a bit relieved. "We have bad news, I'm afraid. May we come in and talk with you in private please?"

"Certainly, come this way, please. Hermione, why don't you go and get ready for the day. I'll take care of that." The latter threw her a look, but then simply nodded and went to her bedroom while Minerva led the police officers to the kitchen.

Some time later Hermione heard the frontdoor opening. She had remembered what all that was about while bathing and dressing up.

It was a good thing she hadn't been there to hear the news. She wasn't a very good actress and anyway, she much preferred not having to hear the announcement of her parents's death, even if it wasn't true.

She went down to the kitchen where she found Minerva smiling to her while cooking some eggs and bacon.

"Hello dear. I hope you slept well. We have a rough day ahead of us. They found the plane. They will keep on searching for the corpses, though they aren't optimistic. The weather is rather bad in this part of the mountains."

Hermione contented herself to simply nod while devouring her breakfast. It was delicious. She didn't know why she was so hungry, but it allowed her to stay silencious. She didn't know what to say. She had nothing to add about the presumed death of her parents and she didn't think it would be wise to talk about this morning and how she so obviously ogled her professor.

Minerva wasn't more at ease and thought it would be best to eat and see how things would play from there. It had been some time since she'd actually cooked, but she surprised herself in finding this activity very relaxing. And it made her very happy to see the obvious pleasure with which her pupil ravaged her dish.

She was too thin for her own good. She knew it was from overworking and not taking the time to eat properly, because she was the same. However, it wasn't a reason for not trying to improve her diet and her health by the same occasion.

Minerva had decided to take care of her young charge properly. And she would succeed! She had felt so old and useless the other times...

The death of Harry's godfather, the four stunners she received and who relentlessly kept hurting her, the rise of death eaters, the gloom feeling of her Gryffondor cubs, all that and more made for a very sorrowful Minerva.

She tried to hide it and work more, tried to help a tired Dumbledore and be there as much as possible to help people, but she had the feeling nothing she did would ever be enough...


	8. 8

8.

A.N. yeah, an extra long chapter (well for me). sorry it's no as much good as the last chapters through.

A.N. thanks to my bear of beta-reader fade9wayz.

A.N. thanks too to all my reviewers : ariesjade1374 but especially to allthesame and nightwing509 my loyal reviewers. Allthesame you made my day with your comments. Thanks you very much.

After breakfeast, it was decided that Minerva would go and shop for some groceries while Hermione would call some relatives of the family to announce the news. The visit to the lawyer would wait until the third day. It would give the research team the time needed before they officially declare Hermione's parents's death.

"Are you sure you don't need help with the calls? I could stay. After all, there's still frozen food ." She knew it was the bad thing to say the moment she said it, but it was too late.

Hermione answered with a forced but humorous smile and a shake of her head.

"Go and save us of the evil food, oh my hero, I will keep the fort, waiting with eagerness for your return." Straightening herself, Hermione continued in a more normal tone.

"It will be boring anyway : I'll tell them what the policemen said and stay silent for the rest of the conversation while they will certainly talk endlessly. Besides I will only call the close family and they live in another country, so no danger of seeing them coming soon."

Minerva nodded but didn't seem much reassured nonetheless. "You'll have to lie to your family. I know it won't be this easy. I understand you'd rather do it alone, but I'm here to help. So don't forget me, okay?"

Hermione's heart tightened painfully. "Thank you so much to be there... And don't worry it would be very difficult to forget you, Minerva." The latter smiled at that. It made her feel good to hear that. She surprised herself wishing that they could play hooky with their duty.

Surely Hermione didn't need to call the first day already... but of course she had to. They had only one week to organize her departure. It was rushed but it would appear more normal than if they octroyed only a day to the family.

When Minerva came back at the Grangers house, she was confronted with the sight of a silencious Hermione sitting on the stair near a ringing phone. According to her expression, it could keep on ringing as much as it wanted, she wouldn't move.

It was enough to take in the stone face and her tightened jaw. A storm was brewing. The murderous glance she threw to the phone would have made any sane people think twice before calling. However, the phone being just an object didn't stop its unpleasant shrill, unaware of its owner's mood.

Minerva decided to take down it before it suffered an early demise. Then she sat next to her pupil and a little awkwardly massaged her back. When she talked it was in a soothing voice. "Hermione dear, look at me, please."

However the younger woman made no move, nor sigh to show her professor that she'd been heard. It made the Scottish woman uneasy. She was known for her temper when situations became difficult. And she knew that it was the case to her pupil too. She even slapped Malfoy during the third year, for Goddess 's sake.

What happened to put her in this state? With her hands under Hermione's chin, she forced the younger woman to look at her. She was crying again. Minerva decidedly hated it. It made her chest constrict painfully. Even more so, since this cries were not happy ones, more a mix of anger, impotence and frustration.

She engulfed her in her arms and rocked her.

After a long time, Hermione raised her eyes full of furious tears to her professor and talked with a hocketing voice. "I'm sorry Minerva. It's the second time now..."

The older woman smiled gently and tightened her grip. "It's alright Hermione. I'm glad to be here. Could you tell me what put you in this state?" her voice was hesitant when she asked that, but it was necessary.

"It looks like the visit to the lawyer can't wait. We weren't the first informed about my parents. The crash was close to the Italy border, so they first talked with our relatives living in this country."

She took another strangled breath before continuing with a broken voice. "Some of them think it would be best for me, and their valet, if they adopted me. It's completely stupid. We're in bad terms with this part of the family since I'm ten years old! But the authorities are discussing it."

Minerva kissed the forehead of the distraught woman in her arms and tried reassuring her. "Hermione dear, calm down. Your parents's testimony is very clear on this subject. I'm the one who'll be put in charge of you and no one else. We will talk with the lawyer tomorrow. Everything'll be fine you'll see."

She wiped her tears and gave her a handkerchief from her blouse. "Now, you'll need to take a warm bath and everything will be a lot better. I will cook something light and then to bed early."

Minerva was really angry with the relative of the Granger and with the world in general. Her favorite student since becoming a witch had affronted many troubles that most at less ten times her age and it would seem that even the muggle put themselves at it.

'Wait a minute. Hermione said something... ten year old... she become officially a witch at the same time than the family dispute.' Minerva clenched her fists and tightened her teeth. It didn't do any good to dwell on that now.

She took a long breath to calm her frayed nerves. Then she went to the kitchen and seized a knife. Soon she was cutting with a revenge all vegetables that have the misfortune to cross her way.

She finally calmed down and blushed a bit when she saw the mess she'd done. Really it was most undignified for a woman of her reputation to act like that. She decided on doing an enormous salad with all those sacrificed vegetables... Then she thought that it would be a good idea to use chocolate for dessert. It was a tested and approved medicine for sadness after all.

She knew it was one of Hermione's sins thanks to the house elves. Often after a hard day or a contrariety, she would be found in the kitchen with a mug of hot cacao. The boys bribed forgiveness with Honeyduck chocolate, the best quality ever.

She chuckled while thinking about that. It was rather endearing.

"Hermione, dinner's cooked. Are you ready yet?" All Minerva heard was a flutter of moves behind the bathroom closed door. "Hermione? Are you alright in there?"

A disheveled and wet young lady, partially covered with a towel finally opened the door while blushing. "I'm sorry I took so long. I didn't see the time pass."

"It's quite alright. I'll wait for you in the kitchen." With that, the flushed woman went down. She was a little angry with herself and embarrassed from seeing her pupil like that. It made her see her in an altogether different light, that of a young and beautiful woman.

It should have been obvious since quite a time now. But in her head, her students remained the young children full of awe from their first year. It was silly, really.

They became teenagers under her eyes. With all the snogging going at Hogwarts, it was hard to miss. And then adult when they left school. Well, officially anyway, even if she had doubts about some supposedly 'mature' people.

Dinner was pleasant and company very good. It was not everyday that they could relax and talk about whatnot. Hermione even remarked that the older woman didn't talk about Quidditch like the boys. Hearing that, Minerva hastily rectified this capital crime, which caused Hermione to make a face.

The not-so secretly fan of Quidditch laughed heartily seeing that. Her laugh was rich and pleasing to hear. She was quite the sight with her head thrown back, her face colored and her sparkling eyes.

Hermione couldn't stay mad. Her mentor was too beautiful to resist. So she did the only thing possible and laughed with her, although it was more restrained.

When dessert time came, they were rather full, but seeing the chocolate mousse, they managed to make some space for it. Hermione's eyes were sparkling. It was a success! Indeed, the dinner had been delicious and the young woman wouldn't stop praising Minerva's skill.

Modest, the latter just shook her head and said it was nothing complicated. To prove her point, her mentor decided that next time Hermione would help. The younger woman shook her head in furious denial but she was smiling and really couldn't say no long to her professor.

It was agreed that she would do the breakfeast tomorrow. After what they would go to the Grangers's lawyer and settle the upsetting question of Hermione's garde.

The day had passed quickly and they were quite tired. They retired in good mood to their respective bedroom with smiles on their face. Everything would be alright. The visit to Mr Garott was sooner than expected, but it would do more good than bad. With a bit of luck, their trouble would be over by the end of the week...

A.N.

It's not turning at all like I thought it would, but if you like anyway tell me so.

If I manage to finish the week, the rest should be very crazy and ooc, well if I get there...


	9. 9

A.N.

Sorry they're not jumping each other yet and won't for a while..._grin at ariesjade1374_ and as always thank to my beta and all my reviewers. Love you.

9.

Both women slept well and it was in good mood they began the day. They smiled to each other and lightly bantered. As promised, it was Hermione who did the breakfeast. After all eggs were one of her rare culinary skill and some orange juice was not too difficult to product.

Minerva teased her gently. "If you're looking for a job after school, I'll hire you as my personal cook. Your fabulous skills can no longer stay hidden. You must say 'yes'. I pay very generously in expensive, black, rich, creamy, sweet and mouth watering kind of chocolate."

Hermione was blushing profusely and decided that a counter-attack was definitely in order. She let a cocky grin stretch her lips, affecting a contemplative expression. "Why, Minerva, the very strict professor has a sweet tooth? It has blackmail propriety..."

The older woman made a sorry face. "I'm must confess my very sinful addiction. However, I will deny it to the bitter end if you ever try anything. Moreover, it would be the pot calling the kettle back. It would be rather hypocrite, don't you think?"

Hermione's innocent face was not very convincing. "I have no idea what you're talking about, dear Minerva."

They burst out laughing.

As scheduled, they went to the lawyer office. Mr. Garott was a serious and competent man. There was few small talk, since they all preferred going straight to the point.

"Until your majority, Miss Mcgonagall here, will be you legal guardian. After that, as their single child, you will have full access to the totality of your heirloom. " Mr. Garott allowed himself a small and satisfied smile.

"Your parents were very far-sighted. I saw them recently and all the appropriate papers were done. Anyone disputing their will will find nothing to level on. You are the only child they ever had, there isn't any divorce or anything that could be used to gain an advantage." The lawyer gave a kind look to the younger woman.

"Don't worry about your relative's claim. I don't see it succeeding. If they keep causing trouble, we could of course solve it to the court. However, it would be better, and cheaper, to settle any quarrel... in private."

He handed some pieces of papers. "If that's all, I'd like you to read and sign a few administrative forms, just to indicate you accept legs and in general the will of your parents. As your legal guardian, Miss Mcgonagall's signature's required too. I'd advise you to let your current financial arrangements as they are for now. They're still advantageous for you. Of course you may now do as you please with what is rightfully your property...Is there anything else?"

Once out, they looked at each other. "Well, it went fast... why don't we go celebrate in a nice restaurant?" Hermione, reassured after their visit with Mr. Garott, teased her favorite professor. "Already tired of cooking, Minerva?"

She shook her head and smiled, but soon her face became thoughtful. She didn't remember the last time she'd smiled so much. Hermione was really good company. She generally didn't feel at ease with people and yet she was behaving with her pupil as if she was a long time friend.

However, she was her mentor, she shouldn't behave like that. On the other hand, Hermione needed a friend now. And she was certainly mature enough not to mix the time they had here together with their life at school.

And she really liked their interaction. She didn't relax much usually and she missed this feeling of satisfaction. Minerva sighed. 'We'll see what happens. No need to get all stressed out over nothing.'

Hermione for her part, was treading on similar thoughts. It was strange how easy it was to interact with her usually so aloof and distingued professor. It seemed as if they were life-long best friends. The teasing and laughing made her feel good.

With the boys, she sometimes had the feeling that she annoyed them, that she wasted their fun. Around them, she had to be the reasonable one who saved the day with her knowledge. She was the bookworm, the one who helped with homework, but not the one to go out and talk with. She thought that maybe it was her fault, but now she didn't know anymore.

It was so easy to talk with Minerva. She had the feeling she understood her. She would certainly not expect her to give up about the S.P.E.W. or something else that she took at heart. 'Ahh! Quit thinking about that. The boys are good friends, the firsts you ever had. And Minerva, well, we'll see what happens.'

At the restaurant they asked for a table for two. It wasn't anything pretentious , but the cooking was simple and good. They ordered salads and omelets with some apple pie as a dessert. They didn't see the time go by, they were having an interesting discussion and generally having too good of a time to take notice of the hour.

When they got out, it was already dark. They hurried back to the Granger's house where they were intercepted by Mrs. Nott. Both were so bewildered to see her, while they thought this problem was dealt with, that they were unable to react properly and avoid her.

"Dear Hermione, I'm so sorry to hear what happened to your poor parents. It's a great shame really. I always say that if men could fly they would be born with wings. But nobody listen to me!"

While Ms Nott continued her ranting, Minerva couldn't help wondering if Trelawney had any muggle cousin. It would certainly explain a great deal. Meanwhile, Hermione was seething. she did know that her parents were fine and alive, but it didn't prevent her feeling bad to hear this stupid old ghoul talking like that about her family.

Finally, Minerva came out of her dreamy state and watched worriedly her pupil who was currently throwing daggers to the babbling idiot while clenching her firsts. So, she put a soft hand on the younger woman and gently led her in her home like she was a precious and fragile package.

The nosy neighbor mistook it as an invitation because she followed and even preceded them in the house. Minerva felt an headache coming. Luckily, a light appeared in this brewing storm in the form of Phillip Qotteroy. Minerva thanked the goddess for this little miracle.

With fake cheerfulness, the man came over and shook hands to everyone. When came the turn of Ms Nott, it was obvious she would gladly give some advise to the poor sinners, but was extremely reluctant to approach him. Maybe she believed that being black and kind was contagious...

It was with great reluctance and promises to come back soon that she explained she just remembered she had something to do and couldn't unfortunately stay longer. And it was with such a deep relief that nobody cared to hide, that they watched her finally leave.

Phillip Qotteroy lost his gracious smile and said grimly. "I'm sorry for your loss, Hermione. If my family and I can do anything to help, don't hesitate to tell us, okay?"

The young woman nodded shakily. 'How did the neighborhood learn about it?' It was obviously a question that worried her professor too, because after thanking him profusely for his timed rescue, she asked him how the news had spread.

"Well, it was from a little man with a rat face. He was looking around. The Blairs asked him what he thought he was doing and that he had better have a good explanation for doing that or they'd call the police.

He explained about the crash and said he was looking for you to talk, but when proposed to wait with them, he said he'd come back later. Ms Nott was there too. So, the news of your parents's death traveled fast. Again, I'm really sorry."

Hermione thanked him for his concern and asked for a more detailed description of the man. "He said he was called Peter and that it was an old friend. But the Blairs didn't trust him. He was nervous and weird. His right hand had something abnormal too, but they couldn't say what. I'm sorry for not knowing more, but if I learn something new I'll tell you at once."

Minerva exchanged a glance with her pupil, who probably had the same thought, if her white face was any indication : 'Wormtail'.

"Thank you for your precious assistance, but we had a rather tiring day..." Phillip nodded, understanding the hint, and left them with a last concerned look and the assurance of his help if necessary.

Minerva watched him go and shushed her pupil when she opened her mouth. She talked with a low voice and threw looks around her : "Inside."

Hermione felt nauseous. If it was really Wormtail, it confirmed that 'they' had planned to assassinate her parents. It certainly proved that her parents, Minerva and herself had acted in time. Her mind was reeling with possibilities and her stomach was doing flip-flops.

Minerva wasn't feeling better. She took her wand of its hiding and began casting spells. If death eaters came around, they would detect them and be more cautious, but she had to keep Hermione safe. The older Grangers were already gone and with any luck, their enemies wouldn't think they had been tricked. They were using magic after their 'death' after all.

After being assured that everything was safe, she turned her attention to her pupil who seemed on the brink of passing out. With the practice of this last few days, she took her pupil in her arms and tried to reassure her.

"Hermione, will you calm down, please? Everything is fine. It was a given that Voldemort would send people to see what happened. He won't do anything. He knows the order will take care of you. If you want, we could owl your friends and ask them to stay for the rest of the week. Would it please you?"

Hermione nodded dumbly. She should be stomping and generally be in fighting mode. She'd already had some experience with the death eaters, but knowing they were here, close to her muggle house, where nothing bad ever happened, made it more terrible that anything.

She felt exhausted. She wanted to stay in Minerva's gentle but strong arms forever, where she felt safe, where the world couldn't hurt her anymore.


	10. 10

10. (4/5) fifth day. Arrival of a bunch of surprised people...

Minerva was worried for her young pupil, who had been severely injured in her fifth year, during the battle of the department of mysteries against Antonin Dolohov, one of the worst death eaters. Hermione Granger almost died this day. She tried not to let it show but it was obvious she was a lot more careful since then.

The rise of Voldemort's power and his followers didn't help matters. For two years now, hundreds of muggleborns disappeared in the world with the mark at death face floating around. The number of Hogwarts students lowered considerably too.

It was no wonder the young woman was so frightened by the presence of Wormtail around here. Minerva was far from unaffected by the situation, but managed to hide it for the sake of the witch in her arms, who she'd promised to protect.

She made her a sleeping draught. After making sure she drank it and didn't need anything else, she called Dumbledore and explained the situation. It was decided that her friends would come in the morning, instead of the morning after for the funeral, which would have the advantage of gathering some members of the order around Harry and Hermione.

In the meantime, Minerva had better keeping her eyes open in case of trouble... So when morning came, a refreshed Hermione was greeted with the sight of a sleepy and disheveled Minerva. She found it adorable and reassuring. She smiled at her mentor who returned it, if tiredly.

In the kitchen, they brew some coffee and chocolate and made some toasts. They had just begun their breakfast when they heard a loud 'BOUM'. They hurried up to Hermione's room from where the noise came to see Ron, Ginny and their parents, Harry, Luna, Tong and Mad Eye dusting themselves.

Seeing Hermione, Ron and Harry embraced her and began to chat excitedly.

Arthur Weasley interrupted them. "Stop it, guys. We need to settle some things first and then I'll leave and you can do whatever you want." He looked around. "Okay, where's McGonagall?"

Everyone looked around while Hermione and Minerva exchanged flabbergasted glances. Then they couldn't help herself but laugh.

"Hey mate, you've completely lost it or what?" was smart Ron's reply.

Minerva recovered first. With a swish of her wand her long hair tied itself in a bun and her spectacles appeared. There were a lot of mouths hanging open.

Hermione shook her head. "Minerva, stop that." And she deftly loosed the bun, letting the long and ebony hair down. "You look a lot better like that. It makes you younger of at least a decade!" Minerva didn't seem upset by the flagrant breach in protocol of her pupil, she just smiled and blushed a little. The mouths of the others had by then reached the ground.


	11. 11

11. Fifth day continuation.

Hermione ushered everyone into the kitchen where drinks were served. The atmosphere was much lighter.

Arthur explained then that if it was no trouble Ron, Ginny, Harry and Luna would stay here until Hermione went to McGonagall's manor and that Tonk, Mad-Eyes and Molly would stay to supervise and help if needed. It should make the place safe for the three days to come...

Arthur gone for his work, Hermione took the organization in charge. "Well, the house is rather small, so we need to share bedrooms. The guys should take one, while Minerva, Tonk and Mrs. Weasley share another, Ginny and Luna can use mine. Is that alright with everyone?"

Everyone nodded dumbly. It was rather strange to see the strict transfiguration professor with long hair and in muggle clothes, even more to hear a student call her Minerva as if it was an everyday occurrence and as if they were friends for many years.

"Hermione dear, you call your professor by her first name but not me. Please, I'm not this old yet that you can't call me Molly."

Hermione shrugged. "Sure Molly. Now that's settled, what are we going to do today? Does someone have an idea?"

Minerva intervened before chaos broke loose with a personification of the no-nonsense witch she was. "Anything you want, provided you stay safely in the house and that the police stays out of it. Thank you very much."

The face of the young adults fell while Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes. It was rather funny to see her relaxed friend play the strict professor. Minerva sighed. "Hermione, how do you expect them to respect my authority when you do that?"

Their guests had incredulous looks on their face and began to wonder if they'd become crazy in their absence or if someone'd abused of the polyjuice potion.

It was decided to let the young people have their fun in the bedrooms. Meanwhile, the adults occupied the kitchen. "It's been a long time I haven't seen you like that Minerva. The muggle world suits you."

The Scottish woman threw an interrogative look to Mad Eyes who simply smiled. Molly Weasley, after seeing the older woman move in this strange environment as if she always had, asked her how come she knew the muggle world so well.

"Well, it's nothing difficult, really. Most of modern muggle engines are conceived that a child could use them. You push some button and its works." Mad Eyes cleared his throat and Minerva threw him an exasperated look.

"Alright! My mother's family is pureblooded. Same for my father's family, but they only had squibs for generations before my birth. So they lived like muggle even if they kept all their magical properties like house elves. Happy now, Mad?"

The man laughed while Molly blushed, embarrassed. Tonk, in a corner where she wouldn't break anything with any luck, had astonished wide eyes.

Meanwhile, the youngsters were chatting about their respective holidays and stayed far from death eaters subjects. They had an overdose of this/They were fed up with it. And they preferred their reunion to be joyous. It was strange really, how at first they had tried to learn more about the order by any means and in the end, would have preferred never knowing anything.

So they talked about Harry's awful family, the last hilarious discovery from the twins, Quidditch training with Ron being the best keeper ever and Ginny a great chaser, Luna's imaginary monsters and the NEWTs.

All dreaded the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. Hermione herself had difficulties concentrating, scared for her parents, so she couldn't study as much as she would have liked. But it wouldn't do to dive in her books when her friends were here. So they talked and simply relaxed together.

She hadn't had a lot of friends in the first years of her life but she knew what they were supposed to do and so she proposed to have a sleepover. The adults would be invited too, after all, it was **her** home and she wanted Minerva to participate.

It seemed a good idea to all. They would watch a video tape and play silly games. It would be fun.

A.N. sorry for the long delay. It's all Fade's fault!

Bêta-reader's note: Yes! It's all my fault if the updates are so long to come... Tie me up! Whip me! (griiiins)


	12. 12

**A.N.**

well I don't know if anybody except my super fan allthesame continue to read it, but here it is the 12th chapter. Enjoy! (I hope.)

**12. the sleep over**

(5th day/night)

When Hermione and her friends decided to go down to the kitchen, they were greeted by the delicious scent of crêpes. The adults had indeed spent their time cooking for at least twenty people. After the first bit of anxiety in muggle environment, Mrs Weasley with her usual personality did what came naturally.

Tonk and Minerva helped under the strict orders of the mother of eight excited children. Mad Eye helped by tasting the food, despites the ladies's best effort. The kitchen was a complete chaos with flour and sticky material everywhere, but the picture was really funny and the scent heavenly.

"Hello, everyone. So nice of you to have made us some crêpes." Hermione was grinning. Meanwhile, Ron and Ginny attacked with gusto the banquet, despites the cries of their mother.

Harry and Luna looked over the devastated room, one with consternation and the other with dreamy interest.

It didn't seem to annoy Hermione though. She was bantering with a Minerva smeared with cream and chocolate. The latter was blushing a little, but mainly smiling, explaining how Tonk was fabulous in the kitchen , if a 'little' messy.

Hermione amused, teased her. "It's not nice to accuse a poor innocent." Minerva eyes flashed and the laughing woman was covered with some sticky substance by a well aimed spell. Tonk exclaimed "Food fight!" and soon there wasn't a clean spot or person left in the kitchen.

They still managed to save the crêpes, even if the accompaniment had significantly decreased. After some cleaning and a lot of laughing, they all decided to play a DVD. 'The lord of the ring' was a favorite in the group, but they wouldn't have time to do anything after, so it was decided to look 'the Adams family's values'. Everybody found it hilarious except Molly who thought it was atrocious, although she laughed too.

During the movie, Tonk made some imitations, Luna was entirely focused on 'the thing' and 'cousin thing'. Ginny was admiring Gomez and cheering for Wednesday, Molly was eyeing Gomez too but otherwise critiqued the film heavily. Mad, Ron and Harry couldn't keep their eyes off of Morticia whenever she appeared in a scene and were howling when Debbie and Fetid showed up.

Meanwhile Hermione was following the film from an eye only. She had already seen it several times and she was taking more pleasure with watching everyone's reaction, especially Minerva's, who was gently smiling, smirking at some scenes, and laughing heartily at others.

She was relaxed and so beautiful. It tremendously pleased Hermione, who was following with rapt attention the different expressions on her treasured friend's face. She wanted to always remember this moment of peace and joy.

After the film, Hermione explained that they'd hold a sleepover this night and that everyone had to participate. Mad grumbled something about it being a girl thing, but Ginny and the boys managed to convince him it would be a lot of fun.

They changed in their pajamas first. Minerva and Hermione wore some t-shirts and shorts with kitten on them that made them look really cute. Ginny and Ron were wearing the old pjs of their elder brothers. Harry, one of his awful big cousin's. Tonk and Luna wore long nightgowns with mythic beasts on one and elephants on the other; their obsessions followed them everywhere. Mad had a black one piece and Molly was in a long pink dress. Nobody commented.

They began gently with society games but after some biers, Mad proposed playing poker. Molly grumbled for the sake of it, but otherwise didn't do anything. They bet with food, so it was rather harmless. That is, until all the food disappeared in contented stomachs. Mad proposed then a strip poker. He was after all the most clothed of all of them, but it was strongly rejected by the family mother. To tell the truth, nobody was really thrilled by the idea anyway.

So Mad asked if a game of 'have you ever' would be alright and since it involved alcohol, almost no one objected. A few glasses were summoned. They would fill themselves each time their owner ought to drink.

Mad began gently : "Have you ever played a game of strip poker?" All drank except Hermione and Luna. Ron seeing her mother drink sneered, the later was completely red. Minerva murmured in Hermione's ear that it was lacking in her education, to what Hermione replied in an equally low whisper to invite her next time she'd play.

It was then Molly's turn, who decided to take advantage of the occasion to have a straight answer from her daughter: "Have you ever been intimate with anyone?" When Ginny glass filled, Ron became red of anger. It was difficult to say who was shouting the strongest, him or his mother, though it was fast forgotten when Ginny exploded. She definitely had the louder voice.

Hermione tried to calm everybody but she was shushed by Molly who patted her head and saying she was a good girl. The fact that her glass was empty was surely for something in it, but it extremely embarrassed a blushing Hermione.

Minerva squeezed her hand and with her best professor face asked for silence. After getting it, she announced that any more fight would mean the end of the sleepover. She turned toward people as red faced as their hair and pointedly remarked that they hadn't anything to say on this matter since their past was a lot worse, which made them shut up fast.

It was the turn of Luna and everybody breathed in relief, there wouldn't be any problem with this one. "Have you ever seen any extraordinary creatures?" she began to cite beasts nobody believed real, then ghoul, therstal and giants. In the end, the only person who didn't drink was Ron. Minerva looked over Hermione in wonder : "By Merlin, when did you see a giant?" Hermione made a tut-tut gesture and took her turn.

"Have you ever cast a spell on Snape?" When her own glass filled she blushed. She said the first thing that came to her mind in order to dodge Minerva's attention, but now she definitely had it. How could she have forgotten the fire she lit in his dress during her first year? Ron and Harry laughed while Luna, Tonk, Ginny and Mad looked at her with surprise and a bit of admiration. Molly's mouth was hanging open rather comically. Minerva looked at her in a way that plainly said that she would know the end of this story. Hermione didn't know why, but this expression in her friend's eyes made her pleasantly shudder.

"Have you ever escaped a punition of one of your professor?" At Minerva's question, more than one grumbling were heard. All drank. Mad chucked and whispered something in Tonk's ear who nodded. "Have you ever transfigured your professors?" Minerva threw a dark look at Mad but drank. After her first glass was finished, it filled again, and again, and again. Mad was madly laughing while the other looked bewildered at a blushing Minerva who quickly finished her many shots. Hermione was rather amused : "How many time did it happen?" Minerva made a tut-tut gesture and went on drinking.

Ron, with a mischievous glance, asked : "Have you ever robbed Snape?" Hermione blushed beet red and threw and angry look at the boys who were completely hysteric. She drank her shot under the stares of the other.

She was the only one drinking and it seemed Ginny wouldn't take her turn before she said a bit more, so she sighed and began her tale : "Ok, ok. In my first year I ignited Snape' s dress during the Quidditch match, and in my second, I went in his storeroom to get an ingredient that I needed for a polyjuice potion. Now that you know everything, may we go on, please?"

Molly was gaping and the boys were laughing. Mad, for his part, was watching her with new respect and a little circumspection. Luna had her usual dreamy expression and you really couldn't tell what she was thinking. Whereas Ginny and Minerva were grinning and watching her with wonder.

"And what did you do from the third year to this one, dear Hermione? After such a big start, it could only have been extraordinary!" The teasing and affectionate tone of her beloved mentor made her smile and while she looked a little sheepish, you could see she was rather proud of herself. "Sorry ô transfigurator of professors, but I don't kiss and tell."

Everyone laughed and Ron exclaimed "Serves him good, this git." His sister's eyes flashed, but he didn't notice anything. Harry did though. In the meantime, Hermione scolded her friend. Snape may be a bastard, but he worked for the order as a spy and he was their professor!

It was then the turn of the boy-who-lived. He seemed to contemplate something very hard, if his frown was any indication. Finally, he watched Ginny in the eyes and asked : "Have you ever had a crush for Snape?"

Ron and Molly made "eww" noises, but four glasses filled. Minerva and Mad simply smiled knowingly, glancing at blushing girls. Hermione felt she had to precise it was in her fifth year and it didn't last long. She didn't want her beloved mentor to think she was pinning after somebody.

That didn't prevent Ron from loudly whining and have a little tantrum : "Traitors! My best friend and my own sister! Traitors!"

Luna very calmly remarked : "Well, he is sexy."

Tonk 's head moved dreamily up and down : "Yes, and his voice..."

"What?! Are you all completely crazy!?!"

Minerva decided to intervene. "Mister Weasley, it's enough. As astonishing as it seems to be for you, your potion professor has always had a little fan club."

Mad nodded sagely. "Yeah, it's all about the image of the bad and mysterious guy."

"Yes, well, in any case, it's time for bed. We had enough excitement for today I think."


	13. 13

A.N.

All thanks LS for beta reading this chapter.

I hope you like it better allthesame. MichikoMorimoto, Dylan Mikayla Jordan and Kendra is cheese thanks you so much for your kind words!

**13. Sixth day**

The night passed rather fast, punctuated by unhappy grumbling, "Snape! Of all the people, the greasy git, this horrible, sadistic, unfair, evil vampire..." and then snores. It was astonishing to find the various ton of snores there was, and Hermione who couldn't sleep, tried to inventor them.

There were the snores of Ron; irregular and whining. They didn't have the maturity of Mad Eye, that were loud and deep. Then there was all the range of more gentle and discrete snores. It seemed like an orchestra, playing without the same partition.

Hermione sighed. She couldn't sleep in this condition. She passed a good time and was tired but they were so many things in her head. She recalled the food fight and how she couldn't think of anything but how Minerva was good enough to eat. She recalled the relaxed and joyous expression on her face for the long of the night. She didn't think she ever saw her beloved mentor so happy in a long time and it warmed her to think that she may have been one of the causes of it.

Hermione sighed again. It was no use really to think about that. Even if she had a crush of the gorgeous lady, it was obvious that nothing would come of it. She didn't even seem particularly troubled when she learnt her friend and student had had a crush of Snape too.

Fortunately, it didn't last long. The man was too much of a sarcastic bastard and so Hermione's crush was crushed in the first moment, never letting it to develop like it did with Minerva. It was almost two years now that she kept it warm in the secret of her heart, well hidden and protected, and with time it had developed. Now she felt its comfortable presence all the time, it became a companion of all-instant that made her both a little bitter and deliriously happy.

Hermione sighed again. The only reason she had the occasion to see her beloved mentor out of school was because of her duty for the order. Thinking of that, she couldn't help to recall the fight in the ministry in her fifth year. Until then she always believed naively that good would always triumph and nothing really bad could happen.

And now Wormtail was around... She prayed nothing would happen tomorrow or rather today for the 'funeral'...

...

Minerva who was laying down near Hermione listened to the various noises of the house and its inhabits. It was obvious something was troubling her young protégé but she didn't know what she could do.

If they were alone she would have taken her in her arms and asked her what was wrong, but with the people around she was afraid to wake them. She didn't miss the various looks they threw her way all the night.

It's true they didn't see her in muggle clothes and with her hair down often, well never anymore, but they should have taken it in stride. Then she heard, thanks to her developed animagus senses, them talk about her and though she didn't hear anything in particular, it made her a little uneasy. She tried to continue to behave the same ways. It wouldn't do to change now; it would only increase the whisperings and make Hermione aware of it.

Minerva heard her pupil's sigh again and she shook herself. Hermione was more than a student among others. Even if she tried to be fair, there was always a special place to this brave and clever woman in her heart.

They were friends now, even very good friends, even if they didn't talk about it. So without thinking more about it, too anxious she would change her mind, she approached closer of the troubled woman and enlaced her.

She heard her take a breath clearly surprised and hurried up to reassure her. "It's only me Hermione. Are you alright?" Hermione nodded too afraid to talk. The low Scottish voice had shocked her and the ghost of a breath near her ear had finished to shake her to her core.

Minerva felt the body in her arms imperceptibly trembling and tightened her grip in the hope to warm her Hermione. Then she approached again her mouth and murmured in the younger woman's ear: "Better?"

Hermione nodded shakily and let her hair down, searching to hide her blushing face. Minerva caressed her gently, wanting to soothe her. "Hermione, I'm here. If something troubles you, you know you can talk to me. I.. I know we didn't really talk about it, but I consider you my friend now and... I'm here for you."

Hermione heard the plead in her mentor's voice and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. It wouldn't do to cry. She took one of her hand and gently kept it in her ones and then murmured a decided "Friend" with a little voice. Minerva at her turn repeated it like one would an oath: "Friend."

...

The wake up call this morning was far to be joyous. Yesterday game took its tole. People were holding their head as though they would fall otherwise. The only one who seemed fine was Mcgonagall. With her Scottish background and her youth, she had a lot of training.

Minerva felt rather cheerful that morning. She passed a good time yesterday night and she rather liked to wake up with company. Moreover, her evil streak was very happy seeing bleary eyes on people and hearing their rumblings was certainly entertaining.

Seeing Hermione launching her dark looks, she smiled contritely and summoned some black coffee. She was rewarded with a rictus that wanted itself a smile and she felt bad to have had thoughts worth of Slytherins.

After a breakfeast rich in vitamin D and a lot of coffee they felt more human and plans were discussed. The funeral would take place in the afternoon and with the presence of Wormtail around, security would need to be reinforced, though it would be astonishing if anything happened.

Voldemort prepared his plans with care. Chance was he wouldn't have time nor the interest to intervene. Neverless some aurors were dispatched and the order of the phoenix would be there in war foot.


	14. 14

LS/LightningStrikes/theKid/Fan-rei's beta reader (for now) says: Review. You know you want to. And you have a good reason. This story rocks.

A.N. thanks for my new beta and all who reviewed my last chapter. I really appreciate your kind words. I'm sorry for the long delay between chapter. For your pain, I'm giving you two chapters today. Good reading and great Christmas!

**14 . The funeral.**

It was the day of the funeral and Hermione felt queasy. Fortunately Minerva stayed at her side and made it better somehow. They changed in black outfits, the respectable color for a funeral service. In true they looked like an hybrid between depressed people and penguins. The heavy rain that didn't cease to fall hard contributed greatly to the gloomy atmosphere.

Arthur Weasley arrived alone some time later. "I'm sorry it seems the ministry needed with urgency Albus Dumbledore and the aurors we managed to secure, but I'm sure all will be fine, there's Mad-eyes and Tonk with us, and we have all special training. Moreover it's not very probable He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tempt anything anyway." So the signal the depart was given without further delay.

At the place where the funeral would be, Mad and Tonk took their role seriously and decided to check the perimeter. They would stay around and watch that all go as it should. Molly Weasley gathered the teenagers around her while her husband stayed near Hermione and Minerva who greeted the family and friends who come.

In all there were near thirty people. It would be best Voldemort stay warm at home or else there would be some damages. There was too much people to protect efficiently if hell broke lose. The muggle would certainly be caught in the fight with no luck to defend themselves. Arthur shook his head and his somber thoughts. Nothing would happen.

Finally the funeral began. The morbid music and the droning of the priest made it difficult to stay alert. It was very cold in the out like that, and the monotonous and repetitive litany dulled everybody. People had glassy eyes while some moved on place impatiently.

Minerva had put her arm around Hermione 's shoulder, holding her close for moral support and trying to kept her warm. The atmosphere was so depressing and boring. She hoped it would be soon over that she could take care of the shivering and somber young woman in her embrace.

It would seem the priest had heard her prayer or maybe he was just cold, and he finished rapidly. Hermione took a bit of earth and threw it on the empty coffins. At this moment she longed with fervor to see her smiling parents. She couldn't wait to rejoin them.

Minerva seemed to felt her thoughts and tightened her embrace. Hermione sank comforted in it. It felt good. Then the older woman kissed gently the younger one 's front making her blush. It infused Hermione with warm and she silently thanked her friend with a tiny smile.

Stayed the party and people to speak with. She mentally prepared herself taking courage in the affectionate presence of her friend and crush. Minerva was a tender and formidable guardian angel.

There had been no alert during the ceremony and people were beginning to relax thinking it would be soon over. The stream of family and friends trying to talk with the daughter of the Granger was not abating, but Minerva was at her side preventing any catastrophe. So the magical populace took position near the food and looked over them with smiles on their face. Minerva in her 'protective mode' was a sign to see.

Her face was colored with life, her eyes sparkling, and her Scottish accent was more pronounced that ever. Her body moved with the grace of a dangerous and attentive feline protecting her cub.

Her clothes finished this intriguing portrait. They were black, but nothing in rapport with her more normal and conservative dress. It was a 'dangerous' dark. She had a jean, a t-shirt, a leather blouson, and mean looking heeled boots. Her long ebony hear was held by a simple elastic. She made a striking figure.

Minerva saw easily the amused glances she was the object and felt a little annoyed. Why were they not patrolling around? It's not because nothing had yet happened, that it would stay this way. Moreover seeing them huddled in their side of the room was not a good strategic move and gave them the look of conspirators.

She sighed and returned her eyes on the beautiful if a little pale woman at her side. She felt so proud of Hermione for being so strong and calm in this situation. She had been concerned the party after the funeral would be too much and an unnecessary risk. But in the end Hermione succeed to convince her it was the right thing to do.

She saw through how it was rapidly tiring her friend and tried to lead them away for a moment. Alas she was the girl of the party and they left just a group of well-wishers to found another and another. Minerva felt increasingly irritated how they couldn't seem to understand their presence was more suffocating than comforting.

They talked and talked, never letting the young woman put a word. She just nodded and smiled. Minerva knew Hermione' s smiles and the one plastered today on her face was not one of her preferred. It was one forced and she didn't like it a bit, nor how people were so patronizing with her. It was obvious even if they knew her parents, their children was a complete unknown for them. Why couldn't they leave her alone!

Minerva felt she was rapidly losing her Scottish temper. One more insipid and empty of meanings discussion would be her undoing. There wouldn't need any death eaters when she'll take her wand. Somehow Hermione seemed to sense it and took Minerva hands in her caressing it gently.

The older woman sighed and closed her eyes a moment. She was the one who ought to do the protecting and it was this admirable young lady that was doing it. She shook her head ruefully. Strangely people who didn't seem to remark the tired face of the only child of the Granger were a lot more receptive to Minerva's ply and asked her if she was alright. It was at beating her head on the walls.

Hermione profited of the situation smoothly and lead her away to treat her 'awful headache'.

A good whiff of oxygen should do the trick… The rain had not abated yet so they would be wet but alone a moment. That was the most important.

She felt Minerva breath deeply behind her. She turned and looked at this most impressive woman, her beloved friend and protector, her knight in leather armor. A shrill spread along her body at the beautiful vision.

She hesitated a moment for her next action. But they were friends now and Minerva did enlace her already several time. So she did, offering and receiving warm and comfort from it. The heavy curtain of the rain sheltered them from the world.

Their eyes closed contently. They were alone. Their body pressed against each other. Minerva's head reposing on Hermione. The air smelled brisk and fresh, the downpour making the odor of the earth and plants stronger.

The usual noise of the city was drowned. They felt safe and good in each other arms. As if all was right with the world. Or maybe as if it had stopped for an eternity this perfect moment according peace to two troubled souls…


	15. 15

**15**

Too bad some people didn't profit of the weather to stay warm at home in bed with a good cup of cacao. Maybe the individual in the shadow would have agreed if he had his words to say, but as it is, he hasn't. It was not a good idea to contrary his master.

He shuddered, not as much from the heavy shower than thinking about Him. The drenched man lowered again his curbed carcass frightened he may inadvertly summon his worst and very alive nightmare. He glanced around him with caution, his pointed nose escaping from under his saturated hat, making him look like a drowned rat.

Nothing new. Everybody was in, except the couple at the back door. He couldn't discern who they were from his point of view but he envied them their closeness. He sighed. There was no point in waiting longer and he was freezing.

He knew he was considered like a shabby by Malfoy and his friends, but he had survived at the side of his master longer than any of them. His master. He shuddered again. His job was done here, and making the Dark Lord wait for his presence was not a good move.

He needed to go home now. He turned from the loving scene to depart and found himself almost nose to nose with a wand. Squealing loudly he changed in his animagus form. Swearing at the rain for blocking his vision and making him miss his target, Mad Eye went in hunt but his feet stuck in the mud slowed him considerably.

Meanwhile Hermione and Minerva jumped apart at the feel of a magical discharge. Seeing what was happening, the transfiguration mistress didn't lost an instant and changed in her cat form and hurried up after the frantic rat.

The latter searched frenetically to lost his pursuer but the terrain was not propitious and he didn't have enough time. She was gaining on him. Just at the moment her sharp claws would have closed on her prey, he rushed recklessly in the traffic.

Somehow he survived miraculously. Minerva almost hadn't his luck. Hermione, who had followed, was her guardian angel and rescued her. She was wet and breathing heavily, her clothing sticking on her, but what retained Minerva attention was her regard.

It was abnormally bright, both furious and terrified. And this two emotions seemed solely directed on her. She was in trouble.

Tonks, Mad-Eye and Arthur Weasley went after the trail left by Wormtail' s flee. Meanwhile, the rest of the group made their excuse to the friends and relatives, of the Grangers and hurried up at home.

Hermione and Minerva were drenched. Molly turned around them like a mother hen. Tired by it and their ordeal, they left to change. The rest of the group invaded the kitchen where hot cocoa and toasts were served.

Minerva felt uneasy and worried. Hermione didn't loosen her teeth since the run after Wormtail. It could simply mean she was shaken and was thinking about it, but Minerva doubted it. She had come to read her young friend easily, in the few time they passed together. And right now, what she read, was that she was angry with her for something.

The silent treatment was unnerving. Minerva hadn't had to support it since a long time. Moreover, it was not the usual conduct of Hermione when she was upset. She should yell and storm, telling the world what was wrong and why.

Minerva didn't know how to broach the subject. The younger woman was standing, back straight, her brisk movements showing her barely controlled anger. She was obviously preparing to take a bath. It would surely relax her.

So should Minerva try to bring up what was wrong now or after it? Now would be surely better than latter. It was often the case. Besides her pupil wouldn't lose the benefit of her bath like that…

She approached prudently to the raging woman and tried to still her. But her embrace was rejected and she felt hurt. Overlooking her upset heart, she tried again to reach her friend, despites the walls edified between them.

"Hermione, did I do something wrong? Please answer me!" Minerva hated the tremble in her voice and anything that could show her weakness. But she needed an answer. She was so confused. It pained her to feel the chasm between them.

She had the habit to maintain a certain aloofness with her students. It shouldn't felt as if something irreplaceable was missing. They had just become friends. Returning to some detachment in dealing with her pupil should be easy. But it wasn't.

Hermione heard the pain and the confusion in her beloved mentor's voice, but couldn't shake her own troubles. She knew she was acting irrationally. But something had snapped in her. First when she saw Minerva change in her cat form and run away, she had felt absurdly abandoned. And when this same cat had been almost hit by a car, the emotion had somehow amplified, mixing with it her terror and guilt as the idea of losing her friend.

It was silly, but the worst was she would have resented Minerva for leaving her. She was resenting her for it now. And she couldn't explain it, couldn't voice her feelings. She would melt in tears. She didn't want to. She cried enough as it is this past week.

"Hermione?"

The pain and the love included in this single word was finally enough to free the younger woman from her paralyzing thoughts. She flung herself at the warm and strong body of her mentor. She snatched this very alive body, making sure it was there, helping her to calm herself and express her agony. "Don't leave me ever again! Please… please…"

Minerva was puzzled by it for a moment, but neverless returned heartedly the crushing embrace, savoring it. She caressed Hermione back and kissed her front and hair, talked nonsense in a soothing voice. "Shh…I promise. I'm here. Always. "


End file.
